One Year, Three Months
by fawkester
Summary: It's normal. Cas looks over at Dean's smile, the light in his beautiful eyes, and finds himself smiling too. He likes normal. It fits.


Cas is fairly certain Dean's asleep in fifth period English when he passes him the note, proving he isn't. It isn't long, or entirely descriptive, just reading _Meet me by the bleachers after school. _He didn't even sign it, but Cas has received enough notes throughout the years that he can recognize his boyfriend's handwriting as easily as his own.

He nods once to confirm he'll be there, and spends the rest of the period pondering what Dean had planned. It obviously wouldn't be anything big, this was _Dean. _When the bell rings, it surprises him and he hurries to pack up his things.

"Hurry up, slowpoke." Dean pokes his arm, acting annoyed, but Cas knows he's happy for an excuse to be late for geometry. He always insists on walking Cas to his art class even though it's halfway across the school. Though it may be slightly impairing Dean's studies, Cas is secretly pleased at the sentiment.

They're the last ones out of the classroom for the third day in a row, but it doesn't matter. As they walk out the door, Dean slings an arm around Cas's shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek. The shorter boy blushes but makes no move to pull away.

That is, until Ash races by yelling "GAYS! GAYS IN THE HALLWAY!" Some of the freshmen look up and one teacher shoots a disapproving look at Ash, but his outburst goes mostly ignored. Dean lets his arm drop and makes a face when Ash glances back and that's it.

It's normal. Cas looks over at Dean's smile, the light in his beautiful eyes, and finds himself smiling too. He likes normal. It fits.

Dean leaves him a few doors down from the art room and winks, mouthing "see you after school". Cas waves and goes to class, the stupid grin still on his face.

He sits through the rest of the day, boring classes without Dean. He only gives half his attention to class, figuring it's April and he's ahead anyway. It's seventh period French when he finally gets called on his state of attentiveness.

Jo pokes him in the back with her pen, "You look crazy."

Cas blinks and leans forward from where he'd been sitting sideways, resting his back against the wall, "What?"

"I mean, half the class is out of it anyway," She uses the pen to make an encompassing gesture around the room, "But they're just glazed over. You, you look positively in love. What did Dean do?"

Cas coughs and looks away, "Nothing."

"Oh come on," She pokes him again. Seriously, what is it with people and poking today? "You have to tell me. I'm like your best friend."

"No, Dean's my best friend." He says firmly.

She rolls her eyes, "Dean's your boyfriend. He can't hold the best friend title too, that's not fair."

Cas grabs the pen from her hands before she can poke him with it again, "Nobody said anything about fair."

"Give me back my pen." Jo huffs, making weak attempts to steal it back.

He smirks, "Not until you promise to stop asking me about Dean."

She frowns, "That's totally cheating. I agree, but," She continues as Cas returns her pen, "Let it be known that Castiel Novak is a little cheater."

"I don't cheat, Jo." He knows she's teasing but it still hurts a little and he turns away from her to face the front of the class.

"Geez, Cas, lighten up." She sighs… and pokes him one more time.

As soon as the bell rings, Cas is racing to his locker, trying his level best to beat Dean outside. He's rounding the corner of the school and can see the empty bleachers when he's jumped from behind.

Dean's hot breath tickles Cas's neck as he whispers in his ear, "Trying to beat me to my own meeting, Cas?"

Cas turns in his arms so he can press a quick kiss to Dean's lips, "Never."

Dean laughs, a big laugh that shows he's really happy. "Glad I was finally able to teach you sarcasm." He grabs Cas's hand, "Now let's walk."

For April, it's pretty warm, if wet, and they end up taking off their jackets to sit on the bleachers. "So," Cas says quietly, after counting Dean's freckles in his head for the thousandth time, "What's up?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but, um," Dean runs a hand through his hair, showing he's nervous, "It's, uh, it's our one year, three month anniversary. And since I kinda, you know, botched the last one, I figured I could make it up to you now." He turns to dig through his backpack, coming back up with a small box wrapped in newspaper "So I got you a present."

"Dean –" Cas starts, but the other boy presses the box into his hands.

"You don't need to say anything yet. Just open it."

Cas obliges, peeling the newspaper off slowly, because Dean's used the comics and Cas wants to read them later. Inside the little box is a leather bracelet with a pair of silver angel wings woven in between the strips. He stares at it, trying to stop the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It's perfect, and he's a dick for not getting Dean anything.

"Cas?" Dean sounds concerned, "It's okay, right? I know it's not much, but I thought of you when I saw it. You know, how I'm always joking about how you're my angel and stuff. Son of a bitch, are you crying? I screwed up again, didn't I?"

Cas sets the bracelet back in the box carefully before throwing his arms around Dean's neck, cutting him off with a kiss. "Shut up," He murmurs, "It's perfect."

The kiss deepens and soon Dean is running his fingers through Cas's hair and they're coming very close to completely tumbling off the bleachers when Cas suddenly pulls away and sits back, "It's not right."

Dean props himself up on his elbows and smirks, "It felt pretty right to me."

"No, Dean, not-" Cas looks flustered, "Not that. It's just, I didn't get you anything and now I feel horrible and –" He trailed off at the look Dean was giving him, "What?"

"Dude, I chose a random ass date to give you an anniversary present and you're upset because you didn't know? It's fine, Cas. You've already given me the best present."

"What's that?" Cas asks, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

Dean replies with a kiss.


End file.
